El canto de un ángel
by blue kirito
Summary: Conocerla fue lo mejor que le ocurrió en la vida.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. El canto de un ángel.**

 **.**

« _-Ah estoy algo cansado luego de tan largo viaje. Pero fue muy interesante y divertido. Estoy seguro de que Alibaba-kun estará muy contento con...¿Eh?_ »

A lo lejos vislumbró a una hermosa chica inconciente. Corrió y la removió por los hombros.

-Onesan, onesan.

Esta abrió de a poco los ojos y los fijó en él.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En el sendero que lleva al pueblo de Sindria.

-¿Sin...dria?

-Al sur de Kou.

-¿Kou?

« _-¿Tendrá amnesia? Es posible, quizá se dió un golpe en la cabeza._ »

-¿Recuerdas el camino a tu hogar?

-No.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo en cuanto te recuperes. Mientras puedes quedarte conmigo. Vivo solo así que no habrá problema.

-¿Solo?

-Prometo no hacer algo indebido.

-Je je je.

Una ligera risa escapó de labios femeninos, dulce y encantadora.

-Ya que estaremos juntos algunos días, considero apropiado presentarnos. Mucho gusto soy Aladdin.

-Y yo Dunya.

-Vaya, que nombre tan bonito.

Ella sonrió amable y pronto le tomaron en brazos haciéndole sonrojar.

-N-no es necesario. Puedo andar.

-Las princesas necesitan descanso. Hace poco te desmayaste, prefiero evitar otro incidente.

-P-pero...

-Tómalo como un incentivo a mi tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada je je je.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron a su destino. El joven abrió la puerta y cerró tras de si al entrar colocando a la muchacha en el piso con suavidad.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, no dispongo de grandes lujos pero encontrarás las comodidades básicas que una vida de trabajo puede ofrecer. O es lo que dice Alibaba-kun luego de una jornada extenuante.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Oh.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? No tengo mucho porque volví de un viaje pero podría...

-Con cualquier cosa me va bien.

-Espera un momento por favor-corrió unos cinco metros y se detuvo en seco-ah, ponte cómoda Dunya-onesan-prosiguió la carrera.

« _-Je je je Aladdin es muy curioso._ »

Se paseó un poco por el lugar hasta tomar asiento a la mesa. Tres minutos más tarde, el joven le extendió algunas manzanas.

-Tengo un árbol, es mi fruta favorita.

La jovencita cogió una y dió un mordisco.

-Mmm, es dulce y jugosa.

-¡¿Verdad?! ¡Son las mejores!

Platicaron de trivialidades, al menos hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente en el cuerpo de ambos. Aladdin se recostó en el piso cubriendose con una simple sábana, la cama la cedió a su invitada. Pero dormir fué lo último que hizo esa noche porque no pudo ocultar el nerviosismo de tener compañía luego de mucho, mucho tiempo. Al menos en ese horario ya que durante el día son numerosas las visitas que recibe. Sobre todo de los curiosos que ansían escuchar anécdotas de sus múltiples viajes.

...

Por la mañana el de ojos zafiro se reincorporó con un leve dolor de cadera a causa del frío piso. Llevó sus manos a la zona para dar alivio y luego miró el lecho. Sonrió al ver a Dunya descansar plácidamente.

« _-Será mejor que vaya a comprar algo. No se mantendrá para siempre con manzanas, ni que fuera yo._ »

Para cuando ella despertó ya le tenía preparado jugo de naranja, huevo con tocino y pan tostado. Una vez más conversaron, con facilidad, algo que parece natural entre ellos.

-¡Lo hubieras visto Dunya-onesan era enorme! ¡Como quince metros!-hizo un ademán.

-¿Y c-cómo lograste escapar?

-No lo hice. Me dió un potente golpe en el abdomen que me lanzó a gran distancia y que además me rompió varias costillas. El que esté aquí ahora fué pura suerte je je je.

-No lo creo. Eres demasiado sencillo.

-Oh-se ruborizó.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Nop.

Toc toc.

-¡Adelante, está abierto!

-Aladdin, ya te dije que debes considerar el ser menos confiado. ¿Qué harás si un día...? Un día...¡Oh por...! ¡No sabía que tenías visita! ¡Perdón! ¡Puedo volver luego si estoy interrumpiendo!

-No es así. Alibaba-kun, Dunya-onesan. Onesan, Alibaba-kun.

-Mucho gusto-al unísono.

-Disculpa si soy algo impertinente pero, ¿es tu novia?

-No.

-¡¿Amante?!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Cliente?

-Eso sonó peor. Digamos que es una amiga. Aunque creo que me estaría tomando muchas libertades.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, ¿has escuchado de alguien que esté buscando a un familiar?

-Que pregunta tan extraña. Mmm pues siendo honesto no. ¿Ocurre algo?

« _-Aún no estoy seguro. Si soy descuidado podría causar_ _problemas._ »

-No, es solo que me pareció escuchar algunos rumores de camino.

-Si me entero de algo te aviso sin falta.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y...

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría mucho escuchar como te fué. ¿Soy inoportuno?

Aladdin miró a la chica, pidiendo su aprobación que fue concedida con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Te ofrezco algo para beber?

-Un poco de chocolate caliente sería magnífico. Te sale muy rico.

-Je je je. Comienzo a pensar que eres un abusivo.

-¡Oye!

...

Los días siguieron su curso. Durante una semana Aladdin y Dunya estrecharon su relación. De esta forma él le comentó que no recuerda el rostro de sus padres porque murieron cuando aún era muy joven. Que solía tener un tutor llamado Ugo pero falleció hace poco más de un año, ser historiador no es sencillo en un mundo plagado de criaturas míticas, misma profesión de Aladdin.

-Me preocupa que algo pueda sucederte. Eres demasiado amable para dedicarte a ello.

-Je je je eso es porque no me has visto enojado. También tengo un carácter muy feo. Además le gustaba a mis padres, es algo que ha hecho mi familia por generaciones. Supongo que está en nuestra sangre.

-Mmm-poco convencida.

-Juro que seré triplemente cauteloso. ¿Está bien?

-Supongo-con seriedad.

-Sonríe onesan, así eres aún más hermosa.

El rostro femenino se coloreó de carmín y se vió obligada a bajar el rostro, sorprendida y confundida a partes iguales por el potente latido de su corazón que se volvió loco de un segundo al otro.

« _-Aladdin, a tu lado me siento muy extraña._ »

...

Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando Dunya se sintió mejor; buscaron a los familiares de la chica, pero nada.

« _-Es demasiado misterioso. Es como si hasta ese día onesan nunca hubiese existido._ »

-¿Es que no hay un lugar en el mundo para mi?-con tristeza.

-¡Eso nunca! Aún si al igual que yo estás sola...¡somos amigos! ¡Mi casa tiene suficiente espacio para los dos!-animado.

-¡Oh!

-¿Muy cínico de mi parte?

-Para nada, eres muy tierno.

La de cabello turquesa se aproximó al rostro masculino, depositando un beso en la frente, este llevó las manos al sitio, ruborizado.

-Eres muy dulce Aladdin.

-O-onesan.

-¿Si?

-Nunca estarás sola.

-Gracias.

Los dos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano para volver al que desde ese día sería su hogar.

La convivencia se estrechó con el pasar de las semanas. Siempre que Aladdin no estaba de viaje volvía a casa, siendo cada vez menos frecuentes sus excursiones. Y no es que ella se lo prohibiera o algo por el estilo, sino convicción propia. De solo recordar que estaba sola, quizá aburrida, tal vez con la carita llena de lágrimas. Imágenes como esa herían su corazón. Pero al retornar no encontraba quejas o reproches, únicamente la más cálida y maravillosa sonrisa que ha tenido la fortuna de contemplar jamás.

Incluso beber jugo se convertía en una experiencia distinta gracias a la compañía del otro.

...

El menor carga un poco de leña que recogió hace poco ya que se aproxima el invierno.

-¿Y eso?

-Ah, es por si tienes frío. Basta con ponerla al fuego.

El rostro femenino palideció, incluso las piernas perdieron fortaleza y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Onesan!

Aladdin lanzó la madera y corrió hasta sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-E-el fuego...no...me da miedo.

« _-¿Será que sus conocidos murieron en un incendio?_ »

-Lo lamento, no fué mi intención traerte malos recuerdos.

-No lo hiciste, aún no sé quien soy o de donde vengo. Pero las llamas me asustan.

-¿Y cómo le haces para bañarte?

-¿Eh?

-¡No pienses que soy un pervertido! Es simple curiosidad.

-Lo hago en el río.

-¡Pero el agua está muy fría!

-Así me gusta.

-¿Enserio? Porque también puedo calentar un poco, no tengo problema con ello.

-No es necesario. Agradezco que siempre seas tan considerado.

-Mmm.

-¿Si?

-No...es nada.

« _-¿Qué será el extraño sentimiento en mi pecho?_ »

-Aladdin.

-Dime.

-Tengo hambre.

-Je je je. Enseguida preparo algo.

Durante la comida el muchacho cayó en cuenta de que son limitadas las porciones que ingiere su invitada, y jamás toca aquellas calientes. Más bien frutas, verduras, ensaladas, pan y cosas por el estilo. Hace tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que cuidaba su figura, hoy no está tan seguro.

...

Aladdin se sienta en la cama luego de tomar un baño, aunque solo para cepillar su largo cabello, al finalizar vuelve a su lugar en el piso. Ella le contempla con algo de tristeza.

-¿No sería más cómodo estar a mi lado?

-¡Oh no! Seguramente será incómodo.

-Jamás lo pensé de esa manera. Es peor así porque me siento responsable. Si enfermas será mi culpa.

-No es verdad. Además tengo muy buena salud ¡achú!

-Aladdin-suplicó.

-¿Estas segura?

Dunya asintió. Él se reincorporó no muy seguro, se recostó dando la espalda y prácticamente en un rincón.

-Te caeras.

-No creo.

-Aladdin.

-Estoy bien.

Ella pasó sus brazos por su torso y le atrajo a su cuerpo, poniéndole nervioso y haciéndole pegar un brinco.

-¿O-onesan?

-A tu lado me siento segura. Hoy quiero protegerte. Además...

-¿Si?

-Hueles muy rico.

-¡Oh!

El corazón de ambos latió sin control. Por eso tardaron más de dos horas en entregarse a Morfeo.

...

Tiempo después.

Alibaba regresa con el historiador del pueblo cercano. Ya que se encontraron al ir por provisiones uno y de su viaje el otro.

-Así fué como Dunya-onesan...

-Ey amigo, ¿lo has notado?

-¿Eh?

-Ya casi nunca platicamos de tus hazañas sino de ella.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. Hago la observación porque considero que hay un significado profundo detrás de esto.

-¿Y es?

-¡Te convertiste en todo un hombre! Ya no eres más ese niño que se llenaba de manzanas.

-No comprendo.

-Te flechó el amor.

-¿Estoy enamorado?

-¿No?

-N-no lo sé. Jamás me ocurrió algo similar.

-Eres muy maduro e inteligente en ciertos ámbitos pero en otros te falta mucha experiencia. Si prefieres comprobar mi teoría dale un beso.

-Mmm.

-Vamos. Lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te diga que no le gustó. En cuyo caso puedes echarme la culpa.

-S-supongo...le pediré permiso.

-Se romántico.

-¿Y cómo?

-B-bueno, ya sabes. Llega con algunas flores, mirala fijamente y...y...¡me pones en aprietos! Actúa normal.

-D-de acuerdo.

Se despidieron. Para cuando Aladdin llegó a casa estaba convertido en un manojo de nervios. Quedó clavado en el pórtico al menos media hora sin decidirse entre tocar o saludar como de costumbre, hasta que optó por lo último.

-Hola D-Dunya-onesan.

Esta teje una bufanda.

-Bienvenido Aladdin.

-¿Q-qué haces?-curioso.

-El frío es cada vez más intenso y si bien a mi me gusta podría hacerte daño por los largos recorridos a la intemperie que das.

El se arrodilló y tocó con suavidad las manos femeninas.

-Trabajaste tanto por mi.

-No es nada.

-Onesan, Dunya. Creo que estoy enamorado. Es la primera vez que me ocurre así que no estoy seguro. ¿Sería muy raro si te doy un beso?

-¿Beso?-ladeo la cabeza.

-¡O-olvidalo! No pretendo obligarte y...

-Si es importante para ti lo es para mi.

-Pero si no te gusta...

-Nunca harás algo que no sea de mi agrado-sonrió amigable.

Aladdin le tomó de los hombros con cautela y posó sus labios sobre los ajenos con suavidad, en un roce prácticamente imperceptible. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la ola de sentimientos y sensaciones únicas. Ella abrió de forma inconciente la boca permitiendo al intruso aventurarse en tierra desconocida. Las mejillas de ambos tomaron un intenso color cereza. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué o cómo hacer las cosas pero se sirvieron de la intuición, pronto inició un jugueteo sensual. Las papilas de Aladdin captaron un tenue sabor a violeta, las de ella manzana. Sus manos se entrelazaron con inocencia. La acción subió de intensidad, llegados a cierto punto las palmas femeninas estaban empapadas de sudor; no, es demasiada agua para serlo. Alarmado el menor rompe el contacto. Dunya tiene el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ¿lo son? La cantidad es ridícula.

-¿Onesan?

-Lo recordé todo Aladdin. Ya sé quien soy.

-¿Eh?

Ella extendió la mano para tomar el rostro del chico pero apenas lo tocó sus dedos se volvieron agua.

-¡Rápido necesito hielo!-dijo sin entender del todo la situación.

-Es inútil.

-¿Por qué?-consternado.

-Soy un espíritu de la naturaleza. Te vi pasar muchas veces, siempre herido. Aún así sonreías. Jamás culpaste a otros de tus desgracias. Sin embargo me dí cuenta del vacío en tus ojos. Estabas solo, desee estar a tu lado con tanta fuerza que tome forma humana. Pero todo hechizo llega a su fin. Mi poder tiene limite.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!

-Lo lamento. Si me quedara un poco de energía cumpliría tu deseo sin dudar.

-Es tan injusto.

-Lo siento. Jamás fué mi intención lastimarte.

-No es por eso-las lágrimas escaparon-Eres tan buena. Cosas como estas no deberían ocurrirte.

-Aladdin, te amo.

Besó sus labios, segundos después se derritió por completo.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y tomó entre sus brazos la bufanda a medio hacer.

-Te amo Dunya...

Pero ella...no le responde más.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Repitió hasta el cansancio, con la esperanza de que el mensaje llegara a su destino. Lo hizo por todas las veces que ya no podrá, por esos besos que quedarán encerrados en sus labios, por las ocasiones en que le contaría alguna de sus historias y lo mucho que disfrutaba verla sonreír. Sollozo como si de un niño se tratase, el dolor se agolpó en su garganta, los ojos picaron como nunca y sufrió un ataque de hipo espectacular, hasta que agotado se dejó caer sobre el rectángulo de estambre que no soltó.

...

Un par de días más tarde.

Aladdin camina con una bolsa de fruta en compañía de Alibaba.

-No creo que eso alcance para Dunya y para ti-angustiado.

-Je je je je, ¿no te lo dije? Volvió con su familia.

-¿Y...estas bien?

-¡Si!-sonrió-Tenías mucha razón. Me enamoré.

-Ah bueno y-yo...-quedó en blanco y su atención se centró en la bufanda de su amigo-Se ve algo vieja, si te hace falta dinero puedo comprarte una.

-Je je je no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Es un obsequio de la chica que amo, solo le hizo falta tiempo para terminarla.

-¡Perdón! No quise...

-¡El que llegue primero a mi casa gana!

Alibaba le miró impresionado, más o menos intuye la situación. Pero Aladdin no está destruido, es como si viviera con más intensidad.

« _-Eres impresionante._ »

-¡Te ganaré!-también sonrió.

El par comenzó a reír, Aladdin con más ahínco, desde el fondo de su corazón opacando al mismo sol. Porque si en el universo aún queda un fragmento del alma de Dunya no le dará motivos para preocuparse.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

El canto de un ángel que se eleva en un silencioso: "estoy bien, mejor que nunca...gracias y te amaré por siempre."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;O; oh esto de la inspiración es terrible! Estoy deprimida y me dije: hagamos un fic de una pareja que me encanta! Y me das esto?! Ojala fueras real para ahorcarte! Estoy llorando joder! Cómo has podido?! Y bueno, entiendo que los escritores quieran muchos comentarios y demás pero me duele que magi no tenga más autores que lo hagan por el placer de escribir. Lo entiendo, de veras que si, pero que dejen buenos fics por los pocos o nulos comentarios y demás me deprime. Pero bueno, yo haré lo que este en mis manos por alimentar al fandom que se robó mi corazón. Nos vemos en otra, creo que por hoy fue mucho para mi. Gracias por leer! :) y si alguien se anima a escribir bienvenido sea! Por eso me gusta chiquito bebé, comprendo que no es real pero admiro su gran fortaleza para ver la vida con una sonrisa, sin importar nada. Si un día soy la milésima parte de lo que él seré muy feliz :3. Je je perdón por tanta queja. Viva magi!**


End file.
